


At The End Of The Day

by Englishspirit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers if you haven't seen season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englishspirit/pseuds/Englishspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one came to save John Reese and he's dead but not as alone as he thinks. Some friends come and go and one stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End Of The Day

AT THE END OF THE DAY

“So what you’re a hero now?”

“No!” John Reese said sharply as he looked around. No one was there, he really wasn't sure where he was, the last thing he remembered was being on top of the building, gunfire and Harold. He couldn’t see much because of the fog which was thin in some places and thick in others but he was pretty sure he was in…Central Park? Really?, he mused to himself, Central Park was the setting for his after life?

“Then why do it? Why get all shot up like that?”

John frowned, the voice was familiar, a man. He just couldn’t seem to place it, his memory of recent events seemed to be fading, but he knew that he’d heard it before somewhere. “I did what needed to be done. People were going to die; I could stop it, so I did.” John felt a little silly defending himself like this but he felt strange; he almost laughed, strange yeah, he was dead or at least close enough.

“Why not the other guy?”

John Reese turned around slowly in a circle, the voice making him uneasy; it reminded him of someone, not an enemy really but someone…dangerous. “I was there” he said and in his mind’s eye he saw Harold again. He saw the look of anguish on his face, the brokenness of his voice pleading for John to stop. “Harold is what’s important, the world needs him, he’s a good man and he’s suffered enough.”

“Sounds like a saint.”

John caught just the barest trace of mockery in the words and it angered him. “He was my friend!” Reese said. The fog was thinning more now, drifting away and patches of light were shining through. He could see trees, fountains even a bench. The light shone down on the path he was standing on. Reese’s gaze caught a figure still shrouded in fog but it was definitely walking toward him.

“So you died for your friend?”

“Yeah,” Reese said dangerously “you got a problem with that, how about you quit hiding and show yourself.” He snapped, speaking to the figure coming toward him. The man seemed to be wearing a coat of some kind and there was definite attitude in the way he walked. The closer he came the more John was sure that they had met before. A sudden flash of memory and John caught his breath in recognition.

“ Naw, I ain’t got a problem, been there and done that, remember?” Anthony Marconi asked ,his voice now surprisingly gentle but he was smirking as he looked John up and down.

“Scarface?” John asked in disbelief and the other man hummed in amused agreement. 

“Seems we did have one thing in common after all.” Elias’s late lieutenant said, “Thanks for helping the Boss and Bruce by the way.” He was smiling and seemed to be enjoying John’s surprise to no end.

“It didn’t do much good.”  Reese stammered, recovering quickly, and remembering the last time he saw Elias, laying on the ground dead from a bullet wound, and Moran murdered in a tunnel under the city streets.   
   
“Hey don’t worry about it.” Anthony said with a put upon sigh and rolled his eyes, “ Carl and Bruce? Those two idiots never listened to anybody, me included.” Laughter rolled out of the fog and a bearded man stepped behind Marconi. “Oh pot, meet kettle.” Bruce Moran said bumping shoulders good naturedly with Anthony. The two men grinned at each other

John looked at the two men but his attention was soon caught by the third that was walking up to join them even as more of the fog drifted away. He was confused and it must have shown on his face “Elias” he said by way of greeting as the former crime lord came to halt in front of him.

“Hello John” Elias said as affable as ever, he must of noticed the other man’s confusion because he raised his hands in a gesture of peace. “Don’t be concerned, we’re only here because Anthony wanted to express his gratitude to you and Harold for your efforts on my behalf. We'll be leaving soon.”

“Welcome” Reese managed, looking at Anthony who nodded even as he moved to his customary place on Elias right side. “Where are you going?” He wasn’t quite sure he wanted to know but the other men didn’t seem overly concerned about it.

“We never denied what we were John, and in the end justice must be served, you understand. I will admit though, it was more than I ever hoped to be reunited with my family again.” He looked fondly at the two men on either side of him. Bruce and Anthony just smiled at him in return, content as always for him to do the talking. “Let’s just say we're where we belong. The best to you and the detective,” and with that he and the others were gone with the last of the fog.

John looked around but he was alone “Fusco isn’t here” he said rather plaintively. He was happy for Elias in some strange way, yes the man and his friends were not angels but John knew people that were worse, had worked for some of them. He couldn’t help thinking of what he’d done in his life, the people he’d killed, the missions, the life before Harold. Elias had spoken of justice, what kind of justice would he have to face?

“He also said something about mercy if I overhead it right” John turned and there on the path, standing in a pool of light was someone he never stopped missing. She was more beautiful than he remembered and she was smiling at him. “Joss!” He said and she was suddenly there in his arms the way she always should have been and John was home.  
 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I cope with the show ending. It may be silly, it maybe sappy but it gets me through.
> 
> Fusco and Shaw (with Bear) are still in New York working on the numbers. I also think Root maybe dead, but her voice and personality is somehow one with the machine, and she still drives Shaw nuts (in a good way). Elias (the old lion) and friends become a legend among the gangs of New York City.  Harold and Grace are together and when Harold tells Grace what he’s been up to for the last five years, she insists they come back to New York and help the others.  They never forget John.  
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>      
>           
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>         


End file.
